The invention concerns an ignition device for a spark-ignition internal combustion engine.
Such ignition devices are known from several proposed renditions--see only DE-OS No. 28 12 029, FO2P 3/02--in such a manner that the components of the ignition device, i.e., the ignition coil and switch gear (in case of a transistorized ignition) fixed on the body, in particular on the wheel arch, of the vehicle equipped with the internal combustion engine, are arranged in a common housing and thus are combined into an assembly unit.